A Night at The Dream House
by Sarah Grey-Shepherd
Summary: a night at the dream house, takes place after Bailey's birth few months later
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

 **This is my first fic ever. I'm a big fan of Grey's anatomy especially MerDer ^^!**

 **So my fic is a one-shot about McFamily at home it's simple (my first attempt), it takes place after bailey's birth, a few months later….**

It was a quite night in the dream house, the kids were asleep in their rooms, Meredith and Derek as well, they were cuddled in their bed as usual. Meredith's back was against Derek's chest who had his arm around her with his face buried in her hair inhaling her scent.

They couldn't believe that it was a quite night and their baby son wasn't crying. But unfortunately for them at 3:00 am they heard a loud cry from Bailey's room which meant that he was hungry and he needed to be fed urgently. Usually Meredith would get up to feed him but tonight she was so tired that she groaned when she heard the loud cry.

"Sleep I'll go get him" Derek said to her

"No I have to feed him "Meredith protest sleepily. Derek knows that she was tired because she was waking up a lot lately at nights to feed their baby who loves to be breastfed rather than fed with a bottle, he was such a mommy's boy.

"No I'll give him a bottle, it'll be okay if he takes one tonight" Derek said then he kissed her on the forehead before he got up heading towards his son's bedroom.

When he entered his son's bedroom he picked him up in his arms and took him to the kitchen where he started to prepare his bottle while trying to calm him down . When his bottle was prepared Derek sat on the couch with Bailey in his arms, he settled him in a position in which he could feed him. He tried to put the bottle in his mouth but with no success, Bailey refused the bottle and kept crying and screaming. Derek sighed at his son and tried again and again but his attempts were only making his son crying more and more causing Meredith to get up from bed and go to the living room to feed him by herself.

When she entered the living room she found her husband fighting with their son to give him his bottle

"I told you I had to feed him "she said to Derek.

Then he looked up at her and said "well I thought that I could give him a bottle tonight seeing that you're tired " he gave her a peck on the lips when she sat next to him. Then he gave her the baby to feed him. She started pulling her shirt up before Derek said

"here I'll help you"

Then he held Bailey so Meredith can adjust herself and get ready to nurse. Bailey latched on his mother's breast happily , his eyes sparkling .He sucked really hard which caused Meredith to wince.

" Are you okay?" Derek asked her when he saw her face expression.

"Yeah he's so hungry" she said smiling then looked down at her son who put his hand on top of her breast and continued to take his meal peacefully.

Derek stared at his wife and son together, this picture warmed his heart, he always dreamed about having a perfect and happy family. He put his arm around Meredith and pulled her close, she turned her head toward him and smiled

"Thank you "Derek whispered. Meredith looked at him with a confused look "For?" she asked

"For making my dream come true "Derek said giving her his McDreamy smile .

"What dream?" Meredith asked

"I've always dreamed about having a family and now I have a perfect one because of you " he smiled at her than continued " and for loving and forgiving me even when I hurt you, so thank you "

Meredith smiled at him then kissed him passionately

"Well thanks to you too, you've also made my life so happy and perfect, I've never imagined that my life would be like this " they smiled at each other and kissed once more but Bailey interrupt their kiss by making a noise that meant he has finished his meal , they both broke the kiss and looked down at him with amazement while he got back to sleep.

So this is it ! this what I have for a start . I hope you enjoyed it please review I accept everything

I'm planning on writing stories about MERDER , I have some ideas in my head .

Cheers !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi again!**

 **I decided to write another one shot about the McFamilly in which Baby Bailey is sick and his parents take care of him.**

 **Enjoy!**

Meredith was driving home after a long shift, she was happy to see her family. Derek took the kids home earlier because his shift was over before hers.

She assumed that by now Derek is putting the kids in bed. When she arrived to their Dream House she parked her car and went to the front door, she opened it expecting the house to be quiet but instead she was met by Bailey's cries coming from upstairs, she knew these cries they only meant one thing: Bailey is sick.

She took off her shoes and jacket quickly and made her way upstairs to her bedroom where the cries where coming from.

On her way she checked on Zola who was sleeping peacefully despite Bailey's crying. When she entered the bedroom she found her husband holding their crying son in his arms, rocking him and whispering in his ear. Derek immediately turned around when he heard his wife entering their bedroom

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey" Meredith replied quickly her eyes were on her son, a concerned look on her face

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Derek before putting her hand on Bailey's back

"His temperature has risen slightly when we got home an hour ago, I didn't give him anything yet, I thought he'd feel better after his bath but apparently he's not."

Meredith moved her hand to feel her son's forehead

"Well he definitely has a fever, his temperature is not really high but he's feverish."

"And I think there's something else bothering him otherwise he wouldn't be crying like this"

"Then let's give him a quick exam" Said Derek.

Derek laid Bailey on the bed gently, Meredith went to her closet and grabbed a stethoscope. She placed it on her ears and put it on Bailey's chest.

"His heartbeat is normal" She said after a few seconds, and then she opened his mouth, she was surprised to see a second tooth cutting in

"Oh Derek look!"

"Yeah I see. Our boy has another tooth" Derek said proudly.

"So that is what's bothering him. I'm glad it's nothing bad" Meredith said and then went to pick up her whimpering son "Come here my baby"

She moved to sit on the bed with Bailey in her arms, she lifted her shirt to breastfeed him, she knew that it was the only think that could calm him. He began sucking on her nipple happily, after a minute Meredith and Derek noticed a relaxed expression on their son's face

"He seems less bothered now" Derek said after sitting in bed next to his wife and son.

"Yeah. Breastfeeding is always relaxing for babies, and it makes them feel a little better when they're sick"

"Does that work for adults too?" Asked Derek with a smirk on his face. Meredith smacked his chest right away

"Pervert!" She said smiling at her husband.

"Let me tell you that according to my experience it does work, and you know that" He said winking at her.

Meredith shot him a look

"If you keep talking dirty while I'm feeding our son, I won't let you anywhere near my breasts for years."

"Oh no! not that please. I will shut up." He said terrified by the idea of not being near his wife's breasts.

"Good"

"I love you"

"I love you too" She said leaning to kiss her Husband. Then she noticed that Bailey was done with his meal

"And this little guy is done here" She said smiling down at her son who seemed to be doing much better

"Here I'll burp him" Offered Derek taking Bailey into his arms

"Go take a shower and eat something. I'll be here with him"

"Okay" Meredith said before heading to the bathroom.

When Meredith finished her shower, she went out of the bathroom and to her bedroom. She smiled at the sight before her: Derek laying on their bed with bailey sleeping on his chest. She got dressed quickly and joined her men in bed.

"He finally fell asleep" She said while crawling under the covers, kissing her son's head

"Yeah after giving him my finger to suck on it for half an hour" Derek told her

"What about his fever?" She asked before extending her arm to feel his forehead

"It's not as high as it was before. Don't worry he's doing much better than earlier."

"We still need to keep an eye on him through the night."

"Okay. He'll sleep here in bed with us"

They laid their son on his stomach between them, Meredith had her arm around her son, she gave him her finger to suck on it after hearing him whimper, Derek threw his arm around both Meredith and Bailey holding them close.

"You look exhausted" Derek told her in a low voice after all of them were settled in bed.

"Yeah I had a busy day. There was a bus accident, I had to perform two surgeries this afternoon."

"Well then close your eyes and sleep" Derek said before leaning to kiss her forehead

"Goodnight" She told him then gave him a kiss

"Goodnight"

Within seconds they both fell in a deep sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning they both woke up at the same time and before the alarm, they were surprised that their son was still asleep and that he hasn't woken up during the night

"Wow! He's still asleep" Meredith said to her husband. "And his fever is gone" she continued after feeling her son's forehead.

"Yes. That fever must've made him really tired" Then he continued after realizing that he and Meredith have some time before work and before the kids are up

"Hey, the kids are asleep, the alarm hasn't gone off yet and we still have some time before getting up to get ready" Derek said smirking at his wife.

Meredith knew very well what was going on in her husband's mind

"And that give us some Mommy-Daddy-Alone time" She said completing her husband's thoughts

And then Derek kissed her with a mouthful kiss. Meredith's hands went to his hair, their lips were dancing in their usual rhythm. They kissed like that for minutes, and then Derek moved to Mer's neck and began sucking on his favorite spot which made Meredith want to moan. Her arms went around his back, her hands caressing his hard muscles. Derek's lips went back to hers. They stayed in that position for another few minutes careful not to disturb their sleeping baby between them.

Suddenly the alarm went off which caused Bailey to wake up. They broke the kiss and Derek turned to his nightstand and stopped the alarm. After that both kids' cries were heard in the house demanding their parents.

Meredith looked at her husband and gave him a sad smile

"Well I guess Mommy-Daddy-Alone time is over" She said

"It is" He confirmed

They both got up from bed and went to get their kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey guys !**

 **Thank you so much for reading my one-shots and for leaving reviews ! I'm so glad you liked them** **.**

 **Here's another chapter. It takes place after 9x18, the episode in which Meredith and Derek found out they were having a boy.**

 **Enjoy!**

Meredith and Derek just found out they were having a boy and they were so happy about it. They were alone in the room after the doctor's left, they were looking lovingly at the printed picture of their baby boy. Meredith was still lying on the table, Derek standing by her side his right hand resting on the top of her head stroking her hair, his other hand holding hers.

"God, we're having a boy" Meredith said excitedly breaking the silence

"Yeah, we are! " Derek said smiling at her and then leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Now we have to tell Zola she's gonna have a little brother" Meredith said when she pulled away

"She's gonna be disappointed, she's always wanted a little sister"

"You'll be the one to tell her then, I don't want to break her heart"

Derek chuckled at that

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine, we'll talk to her and tell her that having a little brother isn't horrible like she thinks it is. I'm sure she'll love him when he comes"

"Okay then let's go home" said Meredith before getting up from the table with Derek's help.

They went to the attendings' lounge where Derek changed out of his scrubs. Then they went to daycare to pick up Zola and went to their car.

When they arrived home Derek started to prepare dinner, Meredith sat with Zola on the counter waiting for the food to come. After dinner was ready they all ate together.

After eating Derek picked up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink while Meredith and Zola went to the living room. Meredith sat on the couch and watched Zola playing with her toys on the floor, and waited for Derek to join them.

Derek has finished doing the dishes, he went to join Meredith on the couch.

"Well, I think this is a good time to tell her" Derek said after sitting next to Meredith who nodded.

"Zozo, come here sweetie Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you" Meredith said calling her daughter to join them.

Zola came right away to join their parents on the couch. She settled on Derek's lap and waited for them to tell her what they had to say, that's when Derek began to talk

"Zola you know there's a baby growing in Mommy's tummy" Zola nodded her head and Derek continued

"And remember when you asked us if it's your little sister who's in there and we told that we don't know yet if it's a girl or a boy"

"Yes" Zola nodded "I want a sister to play with!" then she said excitedly and Meredith let out a sigh

"Well, we found out today that the baby in Mommy's tummy is not a girl….. It's a boy" Derek said hesitantly waiting for her reaction

Deception appeared on Zola's face as soon as she heard the news.

"But I want a little sister! Boys are mean!" whined Zola crossing her little arms over her chest which caused both parents to let out a sigh

"Listen sweetheart, we know you want a little sister to play with but that's a thing that we can't control ourselves, you can play with your brother too. Plus you won't have to share you toys with him, he'll have his own boys' toys" Meredith said trying to convince her daughter

"But he's gonna steal my toys!" Zola said still convinced that her brother is going to be mean to her and that's when Derek interfered

"Well, it's true that he's gonna steal your toys sometimes and be mean to you because that what kids do, but at the end he'll give them back to you and you know what ? When you're older he's going to protect you from the mean boys" Derek said smiling at his daughter

"Really?" Asked Zola in a small voice. "Yes Really" Responded Derek

"Zozo having a brother is not that bad." Meredith said

"Is he gonna love me?" Asked Zola

"Of course he'll love you Zola you're his big sissy. You'll be his favorite sister" Meredith said which caused Zola to smile

"I'm gonna love him too, he's my little brother after all" said Zola who seemed convinced and has finally accepted the idea of having a little brother instead of a little sister.

Meredith and Derek let out a sigh of relief and smiled at each other then at their little girl

"So you're happy about it Zo?" Asked Derek just to make sure

"Yes I am happy. Can't wait to see him" responded Zola happily

"Great then… And now let's take you to bed it's time for you to sleep" said Derek before getting up to carry his little princess to bed.

After putting Zola to bed and kissing her goodnight, Meredith and Derek went to their bedroom.

"That ended well. I'm so glad she's finally happy about having a brother." Meredith said when they were in the hallway

"Yeah. We were good at convincing her" Derek said winking at her

Meredith laid down on bed as soon as she entered the bedroom letting out a sigh when she felt her muscles relax. She's been standing almost all day on her feet which have been sore lately

Derek noticed how tired he's pregnant wife was, she's been working more than what she's supposed to

"Meredith you look tired, beautiful but tired. Do you want me to run you a bath?" He asked

"No, too tired for a bath" She replied

"Do you want a foot massage?"

"Yes please. My feet have been sore lately."

Derek went to grab a pillow then moved to sit by Meredith's feet and he began massaging her feet

"Ah! This feels really good. Yes right there Derek."

"You're making it sound dirty" Derek said smirking at her and Meredith let out a giggles

"You're really good with your hands, not only in surgery" she said winking at him

"And not only in massaging. I'm good with my hands at other things too, wanna show you?" He asked with a smirk on his face showing her his dreaminess and Meredith giggled again

"No thanks not tonight, you know I'm very tired" she said looking apologetically at him

"That's okay don't worry" He said smiling at her giving her foot a squeeze before moving to lay in bed next to her

"Time to sleep" He said planting a kiss on her forehead before turning the light off. Meredith turned to her side, Derek pulled her closer so that her back was against his chest and placed a pillow under her baby bump to support it. His arm went around her waist, his palm resting on her belly.

"Goodnight Mer" Derek said before kissing her neck where he buried his face

"Goodnight Der" Meredith said putting her hand on top of his.

 **Hope you like it! Please leave a review a tell me what you think**

 **Cheers**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi guys !**

 **I wanna thank you all for reading my one-shots and for all your lovely reviews! It really means a lot to me and I'm so glad you liked them.**

 **So here's another chapter … It takes place from the end of season 9 to the beginning of season 10 where Meredith wakes up after her surgery and meets her baby boy.**

 **Enjoy !**

Everything was calm now. The storm had stopped though it was still raining outside. Today was one of the most remarkable days in Derek Shepherd's life. Today Derek has gone through the worst and the best moments of his life. The day has started normally as any other day. He woke up in his bed next to his beautiful pregnant wife, they got ready to work and headed together to the hospital.

When they arrived to the hospital Chief Owen warned them about the storm that was coming and gave them instructions to how to deal with it, that's when he told his wife to slow down and take it easily.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

He was in surgery when the nurse told him that his wife took a fall on the stairs. He swore his heart stopped for a second when he heard that his very pregnant Meredith fell down the stairs. He rushed to see her and went with her to check that everything was alright. He's never been scared like that in his life before. The thought of his wife and baby being in danger made him scared to death. After doing all the tests, they showed that everything was alright with his wife and son, Derek finally could breathe again.

The storm arrived and they began to prepare themselves to what it's gonna bring with it. Everything could happen.

That's when Meredith's water broke in the attendings' lounge. Derek has never been that excited in his life.

He rushed to his wife's side as soon as he saw that something was wrong with her when she suddenly stopped talking

"Meredith! What is it? Are you okay?" he asked her grabbing her arm, worry obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah, my water just broke!" Meredith responded with excitement and disbelief in her voice.

Derek froze for a second. He couldn't believe his ears, a wave of excitement washed over him. They were finally going to meet their son.

"Okay" Said Derek calmly before he grabbed both of her arms and guided her towards the couch, and helped her sit down. He put his hands on her knees and she grabbed his forearms tightly, she was excited but scared at the same time.

"We are finally gonna meet our baby Mer" He said a wide smile appeared across his face looking lovingly into her eyes

"Yes we are." "Derek I'm scared" she blurted out

"Don't be Mer, I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side. I'll be with you the whole time." He said giving her knee a reassuring squeeze

"You promise?"

"I promise" he said leaning forward to kiss her softly.

When the kiss ended, Meredith felt a wave of pain washes over her abdomen; she knew right away that she was having a contraction. She quickly grabbed Derek's hand in a tight grip and closed her eyes, trying to breathe through it. Derek noticed right away her pain. He moved to sit down next to her on the couch. His hand moved to rub her lower back in attempt to ease the pain, his other hand stayed in hers. She leaned into him and rested her head again his chest

"Breathe Meredith. In and Out" and she did so until the contraction passed

"C'mon let's go to a room" He said after a few minutes while helping her stand up after paging a nurse

A nurse came in with a wheelchair. Derek helped Meredith onto the wheelchair and pushed her toward the door. He followed the nurse to the delivery room, she gave Meredith a gown to change into. Derek helped her change and laid her gently on the hospital bed, that's when Meredith began having another contraction. She whimpered at the pain and grabbed Derek's hand.

Derek looked at his watch to see how far the contractions were. 12 minutes apart.

"God, it hurts so bad" Meredith said tears in her eyes after the contraction has ended

"You're doing great" He told her before kissing her forehead. "Do you need anything?" he then asked stroking her arm

"No, Just come lie down with me" she replied moving slightly to make room for him on the hospital bed

He did as she told him and took his shoes off then climbed into bed with her. He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested against his chest. She clutched his shirt in her fists whenever she felt a contraction.

Hours have passed and Meredith's contractions were getting closer and more painful. She changed positions many times from lying on bed to sitting to standing in order to get comfortable. Derek was with her the whole time except for the time when he went to check on Zola. He was holding her, rubbing her back and feeding her ice chips, telling her that she was doing great.

Connie came to the room and checked Meredith who felt the need to push. After checking her, Connie told her not to push because she could feel the baby's face which meant that the baby could be born only via a C-section.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

After their son was born in the dark OR, Meredith and Derek could not be happier. Meredith had tears in her eyes when Derek stood in front of her with their baby in his arms, telling her that he is perfect.

After finding out that his sat was low, Meredith told Derek to go with their son to the NICU. That's when things started to go wrong. Meredith started bleeding on the table after Connie was gone and left Ross in charge. Time passed and Meredith was still bleeding while Ross was trying to stop it.

Meredith needed an emergency splenectomy which was performed by who saved her life at the last minute.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek was sitting in a chair by Meredith's bed holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. He thanked God for Dr Bailey being there to save his wife's life, he almost lost her today.

He saw Meredith starting to open her eyes, he got up from the chair and rushed to her side. She was looking around the room trying to remember what happened, he put his hand on her head and looked into her eyes

"Hey" he said smiling down at her

"Hey" she said with a harsh voice

"How are you feeling?" he asked after kissing her forehead

"Sore."

Suddenly she remembered her baby

"The baby?! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's down at the NICU, his APGAR is 6 on 9, he is good, Karev is taking care of him"

"What happened? I remember I was bleeding on the table and Ross was trying to find the source of the bleed but he couldn't …" Then she was cut off by him

"Your spleen was bleeding; Dr Bailey had to perform an emergency splenectomy to stop the bleeding. Dr Bailey saved your life Meredith" Derek told her

Meredith's eyes widened "Wow" "She did save my life. I really thought I was going to die when the bleeding didn't stop"

"And you scared the hell out of me"… "Meredith?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't to this to me again" he said stroking her hair

"I'll try my best" she replied smiling at him before he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He was grateful he was still able to kiss his wife

"I want to see him" she said after they pulled away

"Okay, I'll go down and bring him to you" he said before kissing her and heading towards the door

Derek went down to the NICU and asked Alex if he could bring his son to Meredith. Alex gave him the permission to take his son since he was doing better than when he was brought here

Meredith heard a knock on the door, when she turned her head to see who it was, She was met by her husband rolling the bassinet where her son was laying. Her face lit up and a big smile appeared across her face. Derek picked up the baby carefully and placed him into his wife's waiting arms

Meredith looked down at the baby in her arms with amazement, she traced his face's features with her finger and then run her hand through his hair

"God Derek he's perfect" she said before kissing his tiny forehead

"He is. He looks just like you" said Derek grinning "We make pretty babies"

They sat there in silence for a moment just looking at their son in awe. Then suddenly he started to cry

"What's wrong with him?" Meredith asked alarmingly

"He's hungry Meredith" he replied calmly

"How do you know that?"

"Three out of four sisters have children" He said winking at her

"Oh. So now I have to feed him right?"

"Yes….. Here let me hold him while you adjust yourself to nurse"

She handed him the baby, and then undid her hospital gown and adjusted herself to nurse. He handed her the baby back after putting a pillow on her stomach so she can hold him without feeling any pain

As soon as she put him in the right position he latched on her nipple eagerly, she winced at the new sensation of breastfeeding

"You okay?" Asked Derek

"Yes, just not used to it, it feels a little weird"

"Okay"

Derek moved to sit on bed next to her, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Both parents sat there watching their baby son eating his first meal, smiling proudly at him.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek went down to daycare to bring his daughter to Meredith's room to meet her little brother. He spotted her playing on the floor with Sofia, he came closer to them and knelt down next to them

"Hey Girls" he greeted them

"Hey Daddy" "Hey Uncle Dewek"

"Sofia do you mind if I take Zola with me for a minute"

"No, but not for too long"

"Okay. C'mon Zozo there's someone that I want you to meet" He said while he picked her up

"Who?" She asked him giving him a confused look

"It's a surprise, you'll know when we get there"

When they arrived to Meredith's room Zola jumped from her daddy's arms the second she saw her Mom laying on the bed

"Mommy!" Zola said happily running towards her mother, stopping on her tracks when she saw the baby in her arms

"Is this my baby brother?"

"Yes Zozo, he came out today" Zola's eyes widened at that and filled with joy. Derek picked up Zola and moved closer to bed so she can take a closer look at her brother

Zola absolutely fell in love with her little brother the second she saw him.

"He is so pretty" Zola said with amazement causing both parents chuckled at that

"He is, just like you sweetie" Derek said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Can I touch him?" she asked

"Of course lovebug" replied Meredith

Zola reached her arms down from her father's arms and touched the soft skin of the baby's face with her fingers. "He's so soft"

Then the baby moved his hand and grabbed Zola's finger in his fist

"Ooohh he grabbed my finger!" exclaimed Zola happily "Hey baby;

, I'm your big sissy"

Meredith and Derek watched the interaction between their two children in awe, they were a happy family.

"What's his name?" suddenly asked Zola.

"We haven't named him yet" replied Derek eying Meredith

"But he needs a name Daddy"

Derek continued to watch Meredith who was looking down at their son and thinking. Surely thinking about a name, he was sure she was going to come up with the right name

"What do you think about Bailey?" Meredith asked lifting her head to look at Derek

"Bailey?!" asked Derek surprised

"You like it?"

"I love it" he replied "Do you like it Zo ?" he asked his daughter

"Bailey like Dr. Bailey?" she asked

"Yes, she saved my life today Zo. After I gave birth to your brother, I had a bleeding in my belly and was there to fix it" explained Meredith

"I love Bailey!" yelled Zola Happily

 **Hope you've enjoyed it! Please take a minute and leave a review. I'm always happy to read them**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey Guys I'm back again ! … I'm so sorry I've been absent for so long. I had a really busy year with studies and all, and now I'm FREE ! we're on holidays so I'll be continuing my stories .**

 **So here's a new chapter of this fic, set 10x21 , I really felt like finishing the last scene where Meredith and Derek arrive home tofind a devastated Amelia on their living room ….**

 **ENJOY !**

After their hot sex session in the on- call room, Meredith and Derek got back to work on their respective services. At 7:00 pm both their shifts were over, they met each other at the hospital lobby to head back home together.

"Today was great, we did a surgery together, we had lunch and a mind-blowing sex in the on-call room. That what our days were like before the kids and the marriage " Exclaimed Meredith happily on the ride home which was unusually quiet due to the absence of the kids.

"Yeah, thanks to my sister we get to do all that in one day" Said Derek chuckling at his wife's happiness.

"She's always been my favorite" said Meredith.

"She's my favorite sister too." Replied Derek smiling at her and they fell into comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived home and got inside they found Amelia crying on the couch looking completely devastated. The living room in a total mess.

"What happened?" Asked Derek, then Meredith " Where are the kids?"

"They're asleep, totally fine" responded Amelia rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek again.

"I can't do this!" She replied. Meredith and Derek shared a look before Mer said "Apparently the kids broke your sister"

"I didn't come here to see how your perfect life worked, I came to see if I could do it. With the kids, the marriage and full-time careers because I want that, with James, and I'm wrecked after one day" admitted Amelia, her voice breaking at the end, before she got up and left the room crying.

"I knew that was too good to be true, so why don't you go fix your sister while I fix all this" Meredith said to her husband.

Derek went after Amelia to try and fix her while Meredith began cleaning the living room.

Derek entered the guest room where he finds his sister sitting against the headboard of the bed, hugging her legs to her chest. He didn't like seeing his sister broken like that. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked at her but she kept her head down on her knees.

"Amy you know it's not easy and it's not always happy and perfect" he said trying to explain to her how marriage really works, then he continued " Marriage has its good and bad moments, and that because of what life can brings us. Also marriage is full of obstacles and challenges that can lead to fights with your partner but if you love each other you'll overcome everything at the end of the day. And you have to always look at the good part of it, the part where you get to spend the rest of your life with the love of your life, build a house with them and have children. I mean look at me and Meredith, it's true that we have all of that, but we've come a long way to be able to have all that, and our relationship has faced a lot of challenges and has been up and down since the day we met, but our love was stronger than everything" He finished with a smile on his lips and sparkle in his eyes that he only gets when he talks about Meredith.

Amelia lifted her head and looked at her brother. She saw in his eyes that he meant everything he's said. "Wow, I didn't know that it was all of that"

"Well now you know. So you have to go step by step in your relationship with James to figure it out, and if you really love him don't give up when the relationship gets hard, because it's worth it at the end. And everything will come along then" He told her.

Amelia nodded her head in realization, then smiled at her brother lovingly

"Thank you Der"

"You're welcome Amy. I'm here if you need anything"

She crawled to the edge of the bed where Derek was sitting and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly and kissed her head.

"Okay now go get back to your wife, tell her I'm sorry for the mess and please don't be loud" she said with a smirk on her face. Derek chuckled at that.

"Don't worry. Good night see you tomorrow"

Derek headed back to the living room; Meredith was no longer there neither was the mess. He then went to his bedroom wanting nothing more than to find his wife and lay with her in their bed and maybe have sex if she wasn't tired, especially after their sex in the on-call room.

Just as he walked in the bedroom Meredith walked out of the bathroom in her Pajamas.

"How did it go with your sister?" Meredith asked her husband as soon as she saw him, then climbed on the bed and under the covers.

"Pretty good" answered Derek while taking off his watch and putting it on the nightstand. He then took his shirt off and jeans and joined his wife under the covers only in his boxers.

"What did you say to her?" She asked him moving closer to him ,laying against his chest. Her head came to rest on his breastbone.

"Well…" he began, throwing his arm around her, hugging her tighter against him, " I explained to her how marriage works, how it has its ups and downs and how we can work through them"

"Really? Since when you became an expert in marriage? " She asked amusingly lifting her head to look at him and raising her eyebrow at him. He chuckled.

"Well, I've been married twice so that make me kinda one" He responded raising his eyebrows at her in return.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" she said resting her head back on his chest. They let out a sigh and fell into a comfortable silence.

Meredith started thinking about how she and Derek have come a long way from the beginning of their relationship to marriage and kids. She remembered how long it took her since she knew that she wanted to marry Derek and have a family with him, she was so afraid of commitment back then and now she has it all and that's thanks to him, he made her believe in all that and that she could have a beautiful life.

"Remember how long it took me before I accepted the idea of marriage and kids? And you still made believe in all that despite my fears and insecurities" she said after a few minutes of silence running her hand up and down his chest.

"Hmm yeah, it wasn't easy though and it's so normal you were like that, because of the childhood you had. And I'm so glad I could change that, I've never regretted waiting for you" He said smiling at the memories. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad too" she smiled then planted a kiss into his chest.

Then suddenly He rolled them over so he became on top of her and smiled down at her before saying

"Okay now enough talking about marriage and let's get to the best part of it" he flashed his McDreamy smile at her.

"And what is this part?"

"Sex" he said in seductive voice causing her to giggle.


End file.
